phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Train to Bustville
|image = Candace with Glenda.jpg |caption = Candace talks with Glenda. |season = 3 |production = 301b |broadcast= 116 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Jeff Myers Mike Roth |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = March 11, 2011 |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "Run, Candace, Run" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} While visiting their grandparents, the kids decide to create and race a giant hot air balloon. Meanwhile, Candace is inspired by train engineer Glenda saying "Don't give up on busting your brothers" and hears give up and decides to "give up" on busting her brothers. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds a dodo bird egg and is convinced that it is a fierce bird-monster that can help him take over the Tri-state area, but discovers the exact opposite when the egg hatches. Episode Summary Songs *''Give Up'' End Credits The dodo-bird still chasing Doofenshmirtz in Phineas' hot air balloon, and jump out to pop Ferb's hot air balloon that Doofenshmirtz says his vacation is not going well. As the hot air balloon explodes, Doofenshmirtz and the dodo-bird falls to the museum of biological oddities that the Farmer and Farmer's Wife bought that Doofenshmirtz falls from the roof first and the dodo-bird come a few seconds later. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry ducks into a henhouse. He picks up a chicken, pushes something in it's nest, and drops down a trapdoor holding an umbrella. The chicken falls down with him. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's vacation condo! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired on Disney Junior on Demand at March 5, 2011. * This episode reveals that Wilkins brothers' mother is Glenda, thus making her full name: Glenda Wilkins. * Clyde Flynn won the famous balloon race in history. Production Information Errors Continuity * When Phineas and Ferb see a Dodo Bird Phineas says..."Check it out, A Dodo bird, What's next on the list Ferb?", Ferb says..."Frankenstein's Brain..." ("Phineas and Ferb Theme") * The "Summer All The Time Collection" is shown again. ("Run Away Runway") * The Wilkin Brothers appear again ("Just Passing Through") * This is the fifth time Isabella has a part of the "Too Young" line. The others are "The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and "Not Phineas and Ferb". * Phineas and Ferb's outfits from "De Plane! De Plane!" are seen again when they're in their hot air balloons. * Perry was riding with the Perry the Platypus balloon. ("Hip Hip Parade") * The ticks and tocks are heard again ("Don't Even Blink ") * The French artist from City of Love is seen again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Allusions *The title parodies the 1966 Monkees single Last Train to Clarksville. *'The Little Engine that Could '- Candace saying "I knew we could, I knew we could, I knew we could!" after climbing the hill is a clear reference to this popular children's book. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Joan Cusack as Glenda }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes